


Bloodmoon

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, I hope, Nightingale!Kuroko, Werewolves, hircine is a good boy, nocturnal is good too when she's not petty af, prior knowledge not needed to understand, some elder scrolls lore is here, werewolf!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Seijuurou runs under the moon; Tetsuya admires him.(Even in that form, wild and untamed and monstrous, Akashi is still one to admire, he thinks.)





	Bloodmoon

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while and I apologise. I'm drowning in WIPs and irl problems. Also panicly internally screaming along with all Europeans contributing in their fandoms. Because who ever can figure out laws and politicians. A headache amongst many.  
> But enough of me complaining. I think I have secured all my bases, so one way or another, I won't disappear completely. Now, please enjoy this random idea that won't leave my head.

 

Life gave them a chance to meet. When they die, they will never meet again. Which is, in  Kuroko's honest opinion, more than fine. They made their choices long ago, and they should be willing to live by them, both now and in the afterlife.

Seijuurou has let the beast take over him again. It happens more frequently as the months pass. It's somewhat worrying, but seeing Akashi in this form, wild and untamed and monstrous, he forgets. There's beauty in it, bestial and predatory and perhaps, he thinks, it's fitting that Akashi is a werewolf. It gives him a sense of freedom and even perhaps, some sense of self.

The Huntsman, Seijuurou had once told him, treats all werebeasts as children of his own, and Tetsuya sees how that would be influencing the redhead, who never received a single praise from the very person that raised him.

 

Both moons, the massive Masser and smaller Secunda hang in the sky, bright and full. And as this night is good for the werebeasts, it's a bad night for thieves, so he devotes himself in watching the hunt that takes place in front of him.

He doesn't regret the decision to guard the secrets of the Night Mistress after his death. He doesn't regret becoming a thief either. It gave him the chance to help those who needed some help as well, and that was equally important for him. At least a "retirement" was alo a thing to happen when the deity he followed deemed it.

Seijuurou, on the other hand, sentenced himself for a literal eternity on the hunting grounds, after prey or, some other times, being the prey himself. Whenever Tetsuya asks, however, the answer is always no. He's nor afraid of the Hunt, neither of eventually forgetting who he once was.

" _We won't meet again, so what's the point in remembering something that will cause as pain?_ "

It's a sound argument, he thinks. Sometimes, his own mind seems to draw a blank sometimes. But they still have time on this world, together, and he plans to make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's rushed and I'm tired feel free to ask about whatever


End file.
